


Vem pra casa comigo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não foi assim que Will imaginou seu plano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vem pra casa comigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come home with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788257) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para um pedido anônimo, #19 de uma lista de frases, "Come home with me" (Vem pra casa comigo).

Will ainda se sentia um pouco tonto, e estava desorientado demais para se levantar ainda, mas era bom estar acordado de novo. Quando ele se drogou, foi um salto de fé, ele confiava que os outros o manteriam a salvo e encontrariam um modo manter Whispers longe da sua mente. Foi preciso quase dois meses para que encontrassem uma solução, e Kala se desculpou através de Riley por ter demorado tanto. Ele desejava que pudesse ter viso ela quando disse o quão grato estava, mas por hora, não podia. A única solução que encontraram até agora, e uma que todos esperavam ser temporária, foi cortar ele completamente das habilidades sensoriais que permitiam que se comunicasse com eles. Era uma droga, um sedativo, e um sedativo poderoso. Kala tinha explicado tudo usando o rosto de Riley, ele se sentiria diferente, talvez um pouco tonto ou aéreo, até que se acostumasse. Ainda assim, era melhor do que dormir pelo resto da vida para manter os outros a salvo.

Isso tinha acontecido há algumas horas, e ele ainda estava tentando se acostumar com a ideia de que não podia se conectar com os outros. Ao menos Riley estava ali com ele, não tinha certeza de que poderia suportar estar completamente sozinho de novo.

“Sabe, pensei que ia lá resgatar você. Que nós iríamos fugir e que eu iria te dizer ‘vem pra casa comigo’, e nós estaríamos a salvo. É engraçado como planos tem uma tendência a não funcionar como esperamos que funcionem,” disse quando ela voltou com uma tigela de sopa para ele. Depois de tanto tempo em coma, comer era só mais uma das coisas às quais teria que se acostumar novamente.

“Você me salvou, não só quando você me ajudou a escapar. Tinha desistido, salvar você me deu um propósito para continuar até que encontrei uma razão dentro de mim para seguir em frente.”

Não sabia o que dizer em resposta, mas ela estava sorrindo, então ele sorriu de volta. “Onde estamos? Presumo que ir para as casas de qualquer um de nós era perigoso demais.”

“Sim, consideramos se ir para a casa de um dos outros seria mais seguro, mas não podíamos ter certeza de que Whispers não pudesse usar isso para chegar a eles. Finalmente, escolhemos a França, é perto o bastante para Wolfgang para vir nos ajudar, mas não é um lugar óbvio para nos procurarem.”

Will acenou, concordando. “É um bom plano. Mas talvez fosse melhor se eu não soubesse a cidade, não podemos ter certeza de que a droga vai continuar funcionando.”

Riley largou a tigela na mesa de cabeceira, e se ajoelhou na cama com uma perna, se aproximando de Will e envolvendo seu rosto com as mãos. “Você está seguro agora. Kala nos garantiu que tudo ficaria bem, e ela ainda está trabalhando para encontrar um modo de fechar você apenas para visitas de fora do cluster. Sei como você está se sentindo, porque também estava com medo de que eles me usassem para chegar até vocês, mas não vamos deixar isso acontecer.”

Ela o beijou, era diferente agora que ele não podia sentir ela na sua mente, mas ainda trouxe conforto a ele. Ele confiava no seu cluster incondicionalmente, e se eles diziam que ele estava a salvo, ele iria acreditar. Só esperava que pudesse se conectar a eles de novo logo.


End file.
